


Fan Fiction

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, i found it funny at least, it's actual trash, it's probably shit but, shit i found in my finished folder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Headcanon that Kenma reads fanfiction on his phone before he goes to sleep.Kuroo knows, he just doesn't acknowledge it, because the first time he did, Kenma kicked him straight in the side.





	Fan Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fucking b a c k bitches *throws myself out of the dumpster*

“Do you think Shouyou would be a bottom or a top?”

Kuroo choked on his glass of Pepsi, setting it down on the coffee table as he tried to restore proper oxygen flow to his lungs. Wheezing a bit, he turned to gape at his best friend, who was curled up at the other end of his futon, his eyes glued to his phone. “ _What_?”

Golden eyes glanced up before darting back down to the electronic. His voice was even- almost bored sounding- as he repeated himself. “Do you think Shouyou would be a bottom or a top?”

“I heard you,” Kuroo stared, pressing a hand to his chest to try and not die again. “Why the _hell_ are you actually _asking_ that?”

A faint blush bloomed over Kenma’s cheeks as his gaze grew more intense on his phone. “Just wondering.”

Kuroo gawked, his mouth hanging open as his best friend sat there. “What the hell are you and Chibi-chan talking about?”

“He already went to bed, Kuro. It’s one in the morning.”

“Then, what the _hell_?”

There was silence as Kenma avoided Kuroo’s gaze, eyes stuck to his phone’s screen. It finally dawned on Kuroo and he lunged at his best friend.

“Kuro, what the hell?!” Kenma shrieked as the bed-headed boy snagged his phone out of his hand. “Give that back!”

“Oh, my god.” Kuroo gasped, before turning his smirking stare onto the pudding head beside him. “You’re reading fanfiction of Chibi-chan and his angry setter?”

A foot smacked out and hit Kuroo in the side, making him drop the phone and double over in pain. Kenma growled as he snatched his phone back, scooting further away from his best friend. Kuroo found himself cackling, despite the pain in his side. He winced as he sat up; yep, that will bruise.

“If you ever mention this to anyone, I’ll shave your head in your sleep.” Kenma threatened, his eyes back on his phone. Kuroo smirked.

“You wouldn’t dare,” He laughed, clutching his side. “You love my hair.”

“Try me.”

“You won’t.”

“Will too.”

“Won’t.”

“Will.”

“Won’t.”

“Will.”

“Won’t.”

Kenma sighed, kicking him in the thigh with his leg. “Shut the fuck up. This is nothing compared to what I’ve seen before.”

It was silent for a moment, Kuroo still staring at the smaller boy next to him.

“Kenma, what the actual _fuck_?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Captain, why is Kenma-san always on his phone before bed?” Lev asked on night while they were at training camp. Glancing over from where he was setting up his and Kenma’s beds, he saw that the pudding head was bent over his phone like normal. Golden eyes glanced up to catch his before he winked, making Kuroo wish that he could melt into the ground.

He looked back to Lev and shrugged, “Why don’t you go ask him yourself?”

And that was the night that Lev learned to never bother Kenma-san while he was on his phone, leaving camp with bruising along his ribs from being kicked by the smaller setter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please! ^^


End file.
